gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan GT-R (R35)
The Nissan GT-R R35 is a 2-door performance coupe produced by Japanese car company Nissan. Nissan has been unabashed about the car's performance, apparently improving the car's performance from the previous generation. The new VR38DETT engine boasts 480 BHP (Brake HorsePower), a dramatic improvement over the previous generation's 276. However, each VR38DETT engine is hand-made, which means each GT-R will have a different amount of horsepower. Because of its outstanding looks and its excellent acceleration and top speed, the Nissan GT-R R35 is considered a 'Supercar'. This GT-R was created by a Renault CEO Carlos Ghosn who wanted to build the powerful supercar for street legal racing. The GT-R has been the car of choice for the main Gran Turismo producer Kazunori Yamauchi for the Gran Turismo 5 Prologue the star of the car of the icon. Variants GT-R Black Mask This was the disguised version of the production GT-R. Featuring a mask over the front and rear portions of the car, as well as rings of black tape around the wheel rims and over the door handles, when the production car was unveiled in real life at the Tokyo Motor Show 2007, the CGI production car was simultaneously unveiled through GT online. This GT-R Black Mask was been tested on the Nürburgring Nordschleife in order to beat the German sports car the Porsche 911 Turbo. The GT-R Black Mask has achieved the official record in 7'38'054 by overtaking the Porsche 911 Turbo's time 7'40'000. Grade * Interior * Price *Cr. 250,000 (or can be won from completing all events in the Professional Series) Level *12 Colors *White Pearl (3P) with black mask *Ultimate Metal Silver (4M) with black mask *Dark Metal Gray (M) with black mask *Titanium Gray ™ with black mask *Super Black with black mask *Vibrant Red © with black mask GT-R (R35) '07 The Nissan GT-R (R35) '07 have been unveiled in the Tokyo Motor Show 2007 after the demonstration of the video of the GT-R Black Mask version in Nürburgring. Carlos Ghosn shows the GT-R was the only Japanese icon that can been transported from the real world & into the gaming world to Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. The GT-R (R35) is not featured in GTPSP due to the SpecV variant of the car. The GT-R was shown in Gran Turismo 5 where players can get a trophy like using the plain GT-R (R35) in the Nürburgring Nordschleife for the Time Trial mode. Specs *Grade (GT5): *Interior (GT6): *Credits: Cr. 77,000 *Drivetrain: *Level to unlock (GT5): 11 *Colors: White Pearl (3P), Ultimate Metal Silver (4M), Dark Metal Gray (M), Titanium Gray ™, Super Black, Vibrant Red © GT-R SpecV '09 This is a lighter, faster version of the standard GT-R. Due to its inclusion in GTPSP, it can also be had as a Standard car, but only transferred from your portable garage; therefore it can only be used in Arcade Mode. Grade * / Interior * Price (Premium) *Cr. 157,500 Level (Premium) *12 Colors (Premium) *Brilliant White Pearl (3P) *Dark Metal Gray (M) *Ultimate Opal Black (RP) *Super Black *Vibrant Red © GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) This is the SpecV GT-R used in some of the training in GT Academy, Polyphony's competition to find the best gamers in the world and transform them into racers. It differs from the standard SpecV due to GT Academy decals. Grade * Interior * Price *Won from getting gold in the S License Level *Unknown Colours *Brilliant White Pearl (3P) with GT Academy decals *Dark Metal Gray (M) with GT Academy decals *Ultimate Opal Black (RP) with GT Academy decals *Super Black with GT Academy decals *Vibrant Red © with GT Academy decals GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Special) This is a unique variant of the SpecV GT-R, featuring a livery similar to the one seen on the six Stealth Model cars. It was given only to those who have participated at the GT Academy 2011. Grade * Interior * Price *Given at the participants of the GT Academy 2011 Level *Unknown GT-R Concept (Tokyo Motor Show 2001) '01 The original concept for the GT-R, and one of only two fully Standard model GT-R variants, this car first appeared in (and as the cover car of) GT Concept. It features a different profile and outrageous air intakes compared to the 2007 production model. Grade * Interior * Price *Cr. 1,000,000 (0 km) Level *10 Colors *Titanium Blade GT-R Concept LM Race Car This was a rendering of a racing version of the 2001 GT-R concept, and the only other fully Standard GT-R in GT5. Grade * Interior * Price *Cr. 1,000,000 Level *23 GT-R Super GT '08 On the game, the GT-R Super GT is actually a range of different-liveried GT-R racers that competed in Japan's Super GT series in 2008. Grade * Interior * Price *Cr. 950,000 Level *19-20 Colors *Motul Autech livery No. 22 *Woodone Advan Clarion livery No. 24 *Calsonic Impul livery No. 12 *Xanavi Nismo livery No. 23 *Yellowhat YMS Tomica livery No. 3 *Stealth Model *Base Model (GT6) GT-R NISMO '14 This car only appears in Gran Turismo 6 as part of Nissan's collaboration with Nismo. It was added with the update 1.12. Interior * Colors *Brilliant White Pearl *Ultimate Metal Silver *Dark Matte Gray *Meteor Flake Black Pearl *Vibrant Red *Aurora Flare Blue Pearl Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars